2 Broke Girls & The Breakup
by Kristastic
Summary: Max and Caroline's breakup! Or, how things "end" with the sassy duo now both in relationships and doing new things in life. Do Bobby and Caroline work out? Do Max and Rady take the plunge into marital bliss? Does Han ever find love? What sexy drink/dessert confection will Max make next? Picks up right about where season 6 leaves off.
1. Chapter 1

2 Broke Girls & The Breakup

Starts where season 6's cliffhanger leaves off.My take on how things "end" for the dynamic duo. Aka a fix it to our cliffhanger from the final season. Just testing the waters, getting back into writing. Un beta'd all mistakes are mine. Enjoy this little starter!

Chapter 1:

"Max!" Caroline beelined to the counter holding a newspaper, teetering on her high heels as she crossed the diner floor. "Guess what?"

Max glanced up from making her straw wrapper worms. She flicked her locks out of her eyes, quickly checking to make sure the ring, _no_ - _freaking_ _rock_ , was still on her finger. It was a new habit she had annoyingly picked up mere moments after Randy placed it on her finger when she said yes.

"You know that if I wanted to guess things I would go see an indie film. I mean, no one knows how those things are going to end."

"Max, that's not what that means... Wait... Does this mean you think Inception is an indie film?"

"Uh duh. The top wobbled!" She scoffed at the blonde before going back to folding another worm.

"It did not! But I digress, I can't have that argument with you here... again... today. The first batch of reviews for our movie is out!" She thrusted the paper towards her tapping at the movie review section.

"They still print those?" Earl asked as he refilled his coffee mug. "I thought it was all on rotten fruit or whatever now."

"It's the new retro. Hipster journalists post in them. Bobby took the app off my phone after I was scrolling well after 2AM last night. He said it was obsessive or something... He had me promise not to re download it again on my phone. Speaking of... Max, let me borrow your phone?"

Max laughed and handed her phone to Caroline, who began downloading Rotten Tomato's. She took the paper into her hands and flipped through it. "Just don't swipe on my pictures again. You barbarian. Let's see what they think of good ole Max-y."

"Trust me, after those photos of Randy, and a decent eye bleaching, I won't make that mistake again." Caroline mused and began scrolling.

Max's eyes danced over the page, once she finished reading the third review she hummed, "Says here the verdict is in. It's what I've been saying for the last 6 years. You suck."

"What?!" Caroline all but screeched scrambling to take the paper into her hands.

"Oh come on. I'm joking! They think its refreshing. Riches to rags, pull yourself up from your boot straps, blah blah blah. Good positive things that make me want to vomit. Congratulations!" She beamed at Caroline. "You're no longer a broke girl! You're just a kinda broke girl."

Caroline pulled Max into a hug and she didn't fight it, just rolled her eyes and sighed grinning.

"I can't wait to tell Bobby!" She released Max and pulled out her phone from her apron pocket. Her smile began to fade, and she bit her lip. "Max?"

"What?"

"You know what I really want right now?"

"What did I just say about guessing?"

"I want us to go to dinner, and celebrate. All of us. But..." She gestured to Max's ring and shook her phone which had a picture of her and Bobby on the background.

"I know, I thought maybe they'd get over themselves after a few days. It's been almost two weeks." She sighed flicking the worm a little too aggressively.

Every night, Max would leave the dinner or the Dessert Bar, say goodnight to Caroline, and go to Randy's hotel room to sleep, well _mostly sleep,_ to avoid conflict. The night of the premier/engagement had left Randy and Bobby fighting in the street until Max had dumped a pitcher of water on the guys telling them to cool off. Caroline had been screaming at them to not hit one another in their pretty faces, and quite frankly the novelty of it all had worn off for the two girls after 5 minutes. The four of them haven't found themselves in the same room since despite Caroline trying to pull a Parent Trap the first few days.

"We should try take them to a play. I mean, Randy's new clients that he's taking over are more musical scene than silver screen." Caroline mused planning her newest scheme.

"No. More. Parent Trap. And ugh... Show tunes? Is that what I agreed to when I said yes?" She stared at her ring in horror.

"Oh! I bet he can get us tickets to Hamilton!"

"Caroline. I can't believe I'm about to say this but- I'm going to go clear a table to get away from this conversation." Max's face looked like she had sucked a particularly strong lemon.

"Well now, instead of that, why don't you pour me a splash of Baileys and we have some Max and Earl time?" Earl suggested shaking his coffee cup.

Max smiled and put out her arm, ready to be escorted to the Dessert Bar. "Sure, and my friend Mary can meet us in the alley after we get hydrated."

Max dropped her keys into the bowl next to the front door of the apartment, flung her bag on to the couch, and unbundled her coat. Caroline was out to dinner with Bobby, and Randy was in LA to pack up more of his house. He had kissed her goodbye with the promise of returning in a few days to apartment hunt.

Apartment hunt. As in a place that would be hers and _his_. Not hers and _Carolines_. Max, denier of emotions that she was, hadn't even thought about moving and had actually assumed he would move in with them.

" _So, you thought we'd live in the apartment?" Randy echoed, heaving a sigh._

" _Well yeah, why not? You survived Nail Patrick Harris. And we'd have our own room." She stubbornly argued, putting her metaphorical foot down for god knows what reason._

 _Randy stopped folding his sweater and came around the bed eyeing Max. He hummed._

" _Just spit it out or do me. God. I can't tell if your thinking or eye fucking me."_

 _Randy snorted. " Okay. What about when we have kids?"_

" _Kids? On what planet do you think I'd be a good mother? The only mother I know is... I can't even think of one!" Max clearly spiraled into a sense of panic. Kids?_

 _Randy put his hands on her shoulder. "Okay! Okay I started off big. What about Bruno?"_

" _Mars? I don't know. He's a pop coulter phenomenon. But very short." She threw her hands up, breaking contact with him and shuffled over to the drink cart. She took the top shelf whiskey and poured herself three fingers and looked at him gesturing to the cup next to it. He nodded and she poured him half the size of her serving._

" _Well would you look at that." He mused, taking the cup from her and taking a sip. She gulped half of her down._

" _Why doesn't this burn? Oh. Right. It's not mostly rubbing alcohol." She took a smaller sip and flopped onto the chair next to the balcony. "What? Look at what?"_

" _Signs of growth in our relationship. Normally you'd already be out the door, but instead you're standing here. Talking to me." He observed._

 _Well shit. He had her there._

" _I did agree to marry you. And you did decide to move your whole life here so... We can at least talk about this. I am an adult."_

 _Growth. This was certainly growth. When did that happen?_

" _Yes you did. Look Max, I love your place, I do. It's just Bruno? With a cat, and a horse, and a Caroline?" He half joked, sitting down across from her._

 _She chewed on her lip, processing. It was Randy. She could do this. She had to try, she already lost him twice. "Two things." She held her finger up as she ticked off the first. "Nancy is coming if we get a new place."_

" _Bruno will love that pussy." He smirked at his porny joke and Max suppressed a laugh but grinned._

" _And," she held up the second finger,"no upper west side. Caroline will move in. And I guess I have to move out to get rid of her since I haven't been successful the past 6 years."_

" _Aw Max, we can find our own creepy crack den near the Dessert Bar. I promise." Randy kissed her forehead._

 _Max sighed wondering what the hell she had agreed to. But she got up and kissed him on the cheek silently agreeing to try. Now how to talk to her roommate?_

"Sup Chestnut? How are you Nancy?" Max greeted as she peeled off her shoes. She opened the door and Chestnut poked his head in. Max first filled Nancy's bowl, and then grabbed carrots from the fridge.

"So Chestnut, you were fine when you moved from your posh digs. Caroline learned how to deal with losing her bathroom the size of this apartment. She'd be okay with out me right? You'd be okay with me not being here every night?" She patted his nose as he bit off another carrot. "Hell, will I be okay?"

Max pushed the thoughts out of her head, peeled off her clothing, grabbed her towel and showered. When she emerged she changed into her yoga pants and a t-shirt. She took her iPad and pulled up a collected of cat videos and began doing something she hadn't done in ages, making cupcakes.

It was a little after 2:00AM when Caroline stumbled home, Max was on the couch, a plate on cupcakes on her stomach watching Shameless.

"Yo Caroline, if this Dessert Bar doesn't work out I think we should sell weed again." She gestured at the screen.

"Yes. Because that went so well." Caroline shuttered at jumping out a window when she saw her then boyfriend Andy. She yanked the murphy bed down and pulled her Pjs out from the wardrobe. "I'm surprised your home."

 _Ah hell, here we go._

"Yeah Randy is in New York for a bit putting some stuff into storage and trying to figure out what to send out here."

"I was wondering when that'd happen. I'm glad you're home! I've missed you. It's been weird not seeing you." She said from the bathroom.

Max heard the faucet turn on. She shoved another cupcake into her mouth.

"We should watch something! Have some girl time." Caroline continued after spitting out her toothpaste.

"Yeah about that..." She needed to tell her. But Caroline probably already knew right? It could wait another night... "Let's do shots while watching Worst Cooks In America."

"Again, we need to figure out how to get Oleg on that show. He might learn how to peel a potato." Caroline picked up a cupcake and eyed the brunette. She chose not to comment on how she tended to only bake when stressed or before their diner shifts now. "I shouldn't since I just brushed my teeth, but hell. Why not? A few episodes couldn't hurt and we have tomorrow off." She winked, and bit into the fluffy cake sitting back as Max grabbed the bottles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Max rolled over in her bed, the smell of bacon wafting into the room along with the hushed whispers and laughs of Bobby and Caroline. Her tongue was glued to the top of her mouth thanks to a late night of drinking and, if she recalls correctly, doing shots of frosting. She reluctantly sat up and stretched glancing at the clock. _Had she been awake when Bobby came in? Or had he just gotten in_? Max pulled on her ring which she carefully placed on her nightstand, not even drunk Max is letting any harm come to the most expensive thing she'd ever been given and walked into the kitchen.

"Morning all." She yawned heading over to the bathroom. Bobby was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, and Caroline her pajamas. This answered her own question, Bobby had come in this morning and had not spent the night.

"Max." Bobby replied tersely, taking the bacon from the stove to a plate.

"Bobby." She popped back and shut the door.

"Oh no, you guys are fighting now too? My best friend and my boyfriend?" Caroline sighed taking the step stool to get another plate down for Max. "Kinda nice to say best friend and boyfriend in the same sentence though."

The window to the bathroom flipped open. "Oh, we're not fighting because of him and Randy."

"Then why?" Caroline asked looking at Bobby.

"She knows why." He snorted and flipped a pancake.

"Damned right I do." She snapped the window shut somewhat violently.

"Okay, I'm going to need a little context guys."

He topped the stack of pancakes off with one more and brought the plate to the breakfast nook. "Well SHE-".

The bathroom door flew open, "Oh no. No no, don't you dare tell her it was ME." Max flipped her hair to the side and plopped onto a chair.

"Children settle down! What the heck is up with you two?"

"Bobby ate my hot wings." Max smacked her lips pointing her index finger at his chest.

"I did not you ate MY hot wings!"

Caroline was silent and looked at them both wide eyed as they continued the continuous no you did it, no you did it, banter.

"You guys. I ate them." Caroline finally interjected blushing.

"You? You ate it?" Max blinked. "Did we trade bodies?"

"Here. Bacon. Mouth. Eat it." Caroline waved the plate in front of them blushing a more crimson red. She had been starving after a shift one night, Bobby was already asleep in bed. She raided the fridge for whatever she could find and low and behold apparently started a food war between the two she cared for the most.

Bobby snatched up a few slices, smirking at his girlfriend, "That's actually pretty hot."

"Oh... Is it now?" Caroline grinned back putting a pancake on his plate.

"Ugh get a room." Max rolled her eyes, as her phone began to ring. She padded into her room where it was plugged in and saw it was Randy face-timing. She made an eek face to Caroline, pointed to her ring and the blonde nodded as Max shut her door.

"Was it something I said?" Bobby asked looking up at the closed door.

"No of course not." Her voice raising an octave. "So what are you up to today?"

"I have a new potential client. It's across from the Dessert Bar actually, I'm going to go in, check it out. What about you? It is your rare day off."

"Oh Bobby! That's so great for business! And well, I know it is, but I want to go in and just do a little inventory. I have a sneaking suspicion between Earl and Max, that we're a little low on Jack Daniels. Then just laundry, taking care of Chestnut..."

"You just want to run the numbers again don't you?" Bobby teased.

"So bad! I can't help it. I get so turned on watching us go up, and up, and UP in the green." She licked her lips grinning maniacally.

"So you eating hot wings turns me on, and money turns you on. I'll be sure my next new pair of boxers have a pattern of hundred dollar bills on them."

"Do you think they make those?" Caroline wondered aloud staring off into space.

"Hehe. Randy oh you devil!" They heard Max giggle from the other room.

Bobby's eyes flashed dark and set his fork down. Caroline bit her lip and walked around the table to where he was sitting.

"Bobby... I know what he did to your mom and sister. And I do not approve of it. But Max..."

"Max is your person. I know, it's just of all people she chooses to marry?" He grunted. "I'm sorry. You know I love Max. And I love you." He kissed her nose.

More giggling came from the bedroom along with a distinct buzzing sound.

Caroline let out a sharp exhale. She got up and wandered over to the iPad.

"How long has he been gone?" Bobby asked grimacing as the buzzing got louder.

"I'm not entirely sure, I think two days." And with the flick of a few fingers on the iPad, she had The Growlers playing. She turned on the Bluetooth and it filled the apartment thanks to the used speaker she had gotten from the Goodwill as a bit of a splurge. The music blocked Max's sounds out and Bobby looked more than relieved.

"Two days? You'd think he shipped off to 'Nam and they're just now reconnecting after years." Bobby eye rolled.

"I think they're the new Sophie and Oleg. The longest they've gone without having sex is 3 hours?"

"I don't even want to know how sleeping works." Bobby shuttered.

Caroline wandered back over to him grateful not to have to KNOW what was going on in her roommate's bedroom and could just igonre it.

"Bobby, look. I have to ask. The movie is doing great, we're getting royalties, Max is getting married, we're finally able to afford the fluff and fold! And I just bought Dove body wash. DOVE! Not a bar of Rove I get from the 99cent store which also doubles as my shaving cream. The thing burns any hair it touches. Do you think you'd be able to put everything aside for one night and we can all go to dinner and celebrate? Just one dinner. Please..."

"For you Caroline? I will be a gentleman around him. We can celebrate." He kissed her cheek. "As for Ramsey Gordon's brother Randy... I can't promise that."

Caroline rolled her eyes but smiled. "Thank you. I just want one night okay?"

He nodded. For her, he'd definitely try to make it perfect.

The door to the bedroom opened and Max's head peeped out, only covered by a sheet. "Hey I'm trying to have an orgasm, can you turn down the music?"

"MAX! SERIOUSLY?" Caroline bellowed.

Bobby smirked but looked pained.

"Fine! You prude!" She slammed the door shut. Caroline debated pushing the bacon back out of disgust. "Screw it

Caroline debated pushing the plate of bacon back out of disgust. "Screw it why, should bacon suffer?"

Bobby laughed, reading her mind and fed her a bite of his own bacon slice.

* * *

Caroline grabbed her keys and opened the door to the bar. She keyed in the code, grabbed her iPad and peeled off her coat. She had on a white blouse and black denim with her classic Louboutin heels. She pulled up Sonos, the bar's speakers app, and had The Growlers playing again. This time pulling up the song One Million Lovers. She grabbed a bottle of water, pulled up the POS system on the iPad at the bar and brought her spiral notebook out to find out how much Jack Daniels she needed to buy thanks to Max's comp system. The one where she comps herself a drink every time she doesn't yell at a hipster. Which lately has been a lot.

She got to work, sipping water and humming along to the music.

"And look at us still in the green!" She declared an hour later and danced around. "Wharton does pay off!"

She was swaying to the music, lost in bliss and didn't hear the door that connected them to the diner open and close.

"Caroline?" Han asked standing in front of the cappuccino maker. "Caroline?" He called again.

"Jesus Han. Max is right we need to get you a bell!" She shrieked and plopped into the bar seat downing the rest of the water. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing, it's your day off from both the diner and the bar! The apocalypse is clearly about to begin since you didn't have to fake sick to have a whole day to yourself like before!"

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "I have you know the oysters I ate were actually bad. They didn't even serve them on a tray of ice. A serious no-no. Mostly because Max picked them up from a gas station, but whatever. What are you doing here?"

"Well. I wanted a cappuccino and I figured you wouldn't mind since you haven't been working for me six years and I've still payed you. That and I'm paying for your dress."

Her head hit the top of the bar with a thud. "Don't remind me. I still see those pictures floating around, I think they photoshopped a booty on me, or maybe it was all those Cheetos."

When she had returned the dress, the man had laughed at her, but when she handed the check Han had written, he merely mumbled a touche. It was how she had agreed to continue to work at the diner. Well her and Max that is. And she was honestly touched and grateful that Han had offered, not that she'd show it. Much.

"Well?" Han gestured to the cappuccino maker.

"Go for it." She waved a hand.

"There you are!" The door to the back opened again and Max wandered in. "I knew you'd be doing something lame instead of going to see Wonder Woman like me. It was AMAZING by the way. It's our day off! Let's go day drinking!"

"We're in a bar," Caroline said flatly and gestured. "Our bar."

"Good point." Max reached for a bottle of peppermint schnapps. "Didn't brush my teeth this morning so..." She poured herself a shot while Caroline gave her the stink eye.

Han foamed the milk and started to pour his drink listening to the exchange.

"Want one?" Max offered Caroline.

"No. I actually brushed my teeth this morning." She said with an eye roll.

"Your loss." She gargled before swallowing. "Yo peanut did an adult allow you to have caffeine?"

Han scoffed. "You laugh but you guys will be working for me forever. And no, my mom wouldn't let me drink coffee because it's supposed to supress growth."

"Oh so you could be shorter?" She snorted. "You're already a toddler Han."

Han poured his drink into a mug, in fact it was a diner mug, and replied, "Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me. You shrew."

Max threw up her hands in defense. "Wow. Caffeine makes you a real bitch Han."

Before he could reply the front door to the bar flew open.

"I'm sorry we're closed," Caroline said out of reflex. She must not have locked them behind her after she came in, a bad habit but they were both known for it.

"Caroline," Bobby started looking very panicked.

"What is it? Are you okay?" She got up from her seat and met him halfway.

"Remember that new possible client I told you about?" He asked looking a bit pale.

"Yeah... What happened?"

"It's to build a beer garden... Across the street from your dessert bar."

"Whatttt?" Caroline recoiled looking like Bobby had just burned her.

"The hell is a beer garden?" Max asked doing one more shot.

The question caused Caroline's panic to stop for a moment, and she merely looked at her. "Seriously? You live in Williamsburg and you don't know what a beer garden is?"

"No. But color me intrigued. Beer plus drinking in a garden? Win, win. I can get drunk and say I have enjoyed the outdoors."

"Max!" Caroline screeched.

"What?!" She said oblivious and confused.

Han sighed. "Max a beer garden is literally what you just said. An outdoor setting to drink flights of beer at a high price around flowers and heat lamps, with the option of sitting indoors if the weather is poor. It's pretty much your biggest competition considering beer is one of the biggest new trends right now."

Caroline, Bobby and Max all shot Han a confused, how did you know look.

"With that I'll be going." He sipped his cappuccino. "Good luck girls!"

The door swung shut behind him and they all stared at one another.

"Are you saying, they're building my dream place, where I can get drunk, across from my dream place where I can get drunk for free?" Max asked breaking the silence.

"It's not free here! But we're screwed Max. We are so screwed. Why god, why?"

"It gets worse..." Bobby chimed in.

"How can this get worse?" Caroline asked mortified.

"The owner is someone you guys know. Well, at least according to him?" Bobby chewed on his lip looking unsure of himself.

"Who?" They both chimed in together.

"Do you guys know anyone by the name Bromberg?"

"And the shoe fucking drops..." Max cursed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

AN: 2 Things: I cannot recall what Bobby's last name is and when I looked it up, it just said Bobby. So made it up. And second, all mistakes are my own unbeta'd, only re-read once, and written with a lovely summer cold. So bummed I won't see these two girls on screen in a few months.

I have chapt 4 almost done. Sorry for being slow! Enjoy!

* * *

Max exhaled and chewed the inside of her cheek digesting the piece of information Bobby had given. The trio stood quietly, Bobby confused, and Caroline unsure of what to say or where to start.

"More liquor!" The brunette announced, breaking the hushed silence. She tipped the bottle towards Bobby and Caroline in an weird toast like fashion before pouring herself a third shot.

"Max..." Caroline begins hesitantly, "we shouldn't panic. And you should stop brushing your teeth, or I'm going to have to use the find a friend app again when you black out. Maybe it's his Dad or his Uncle. The Brombergs are a big family," she suggested with a small hesitant shrug.

"It's fine if it is him. It's whatever." She brushed off her shirt and flipped her hair. "I'm marrying the love of my life. We're doing great. In fact we are kicking ass. You're getting some regularly, or your version of regularly... He won't be any competition! Beer and hard liquor are two different things. Besides, its been over two years."

Caroline looked concerned at Max's surprisingly logical train of thought, and Bobby sat at a table looking more confused than before.

"So who is _he_? If the he you are referring to is in his late 20's, early 30's and a bit of a smart mouth, class clown like guy, then it is this _he_." He interjected when he realized neither girl was going to fill in the blanks openly.

Caroline and Max exchanged a glance, that was definitely Deke.

Max licked her lips, tasting the last of the peppermint, "He's nobody."

"He's not nobody. Deke Bromberg is Max's ex. They met at pastry school. She thought he was poor, turns out he's of the Bromberg family, you know the elevator manufacturer?. He's worth multi-millions. They were together for awhile, she even met his parents. We were going to try to ask them to buy the pastry school Max went to in order to keep it going. And then they realized who I was, and how my father scammed people, and well...That was the night they broke up."

"Look. I stand by what I did, no one talks about you like that Caroline. Well, only _I_ talk about you like that. I would do it all over again and not change a thing. Except maybe do laundry more frequently. And Deke never called, never came by. So clearly when he woke up that next morning after his weed coma, and after we pushed his dumpster as far as we could, he stood by what I did too. I did him a favor. If he had stayed with me he wouldn't quite possibly have opened a "beer garden"." She finished her rant, and lowered her hands after air quoting, wrinkling her nose at the whole situation.

"Are you putting that in air quotes because you're still confused about what that is?"

"I'm not confused, I just need to see one or google it." Max retorted pouring herself another shot. She took the tiniest sip, not really wanting to get drunk but feel a little more numb. Of all things to happen, Deke shows up? But then again it was their life. She really should learn to expect the unexpected.

Bobby blinked, clearly overwhelmed. "Wait. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Elevators? Lives in a dumpster?"

"Well he lived in a dumpster outside of the diner." Caroline said.

Bobby opened his mouth, then closed it again. He repeated this motion like a fish out of water. He blinked more before he shook his head clear of all the questions and cleared his throat. "Ok, I'm just going to ride this particular crazy situation out instead of asking you to clarify. I feel like that's just easier."

Caroline tilted her head. "Probably better babe. You had to be there."

"And I guess I'm not taking the job even though it'd pay amazingly?" Bobby added, looking a touch dejected but still understanding.

Max and Caroline exchanged another glance, Caroline in a full frown.

"You should take it." Max answered. "In fact, go tell him right now you'll take it."

Bobby threw up his hands in a hold on manner. "Max, I love you like a sister. If he's your ex, and potentially your competition, only not really because like you said, you guys are doing terrific, I won't take the job."

"Don't be silly!" Max exclaimed sincerely. "You are your own boss just like we are our own boss. You're a contractor, and you come highly recommended. Sometimes you have to do something thats a little uncomfortable. It'd be great for you."

"Max are you sure?" Caroline whispered, touched Max would put Bobby ahead of her own feelings since he was important to her.

"Of course. So lets all go welcome him to the neighborhood!"

"Wait. You really want to go over there?" Bobby asked.

"Yes. Why not? Let's bite the bullet and all that." She waved a hand nonchalantly.

"Seriously are you sure?" Caroline repeated.

"Yes. Now come on."

The three crossed the street and walked into the somewhat dilapidated space. It had formerly been a knitting store, Knit & Lit, that also served tea. It lasted about 6 months before the hipsters had gotten bored and the owners could no longer afford the rent causing the store to remain abandoned.

Bobby and Caroline walked to the work bench eyeing the blueprints sprawled out, Caroline no doubt wanting to get ahead of what could be their competition. Max remained by the door, taking what was left of the former store in. She eyed the Knit Wit poster that had a ball of yarn and needles with skulls on the top and snorted.

"Sup smurfette?", Deke Bromberg greeted her grinning, showing his pearly whites. He was standing in the threshold of the outdoor patio, dressed in dark jeans, a button up shirt with tropical toucans on it, and sneakers.

 _Of course it was a stupid bird shirt. And of course he would call her by their stupid petname even 2+ years later._

"Sup Deke? Decide the fast and loose pastry chef life style no longer fit with being diabetic?" She managed to crack back. This was a tad surreal even for her. She was definitely over him, but considering how they left things off she wasn't sure if they were in a good place.

He chuckled and approached her. "Something like that. How have you been?"

"I'm good." She answered lamely. "And you?"

"Great." He merely replied, eyeing her engagement ring from afar.

She noticed and shoved her hands into her pocket eyeing him suspiciously.

"So Mr. Bromberg..." Bobby began breaking the tension, "If you're still okay with it I'd love to work for you."

Deke laughed. "It's Deke. I'm sure you have an idea who I am since you pulled a road runner once I asked you about Max Black."

Bobby cleared his throat feeling awkward. "Well, you did approach me about it a bit weird, it was a little... Max centric. Plus Caroline is my girlfriend."

Caroline laced her fingers around Bobby's and beamed.

Meanwhile Max turned her eyes to the sky and mentally cursed whatever deity was against her this time, the words _Max centric_ looping in her head.

"Dauymmm girl, you finally got some?" Deke joked jerking his head towards Caroline. If he had noticed Max shuffling her feet he had chose to ignore it.

Caroline laughed, placing a hand on Bobby's shoulder to reaffirm that Deke was in fact not being a jerk, just teasing her as usual and he didn't need to defend her honor.

"Yeah. It was crazy. I'm pretty sure the first night they slept together a fly flew out of her underwear." Max chuckled.

"You guys, come on we're both right here." The blonde protested.

Bobby merely looked down and smirked at her. "Actually, for me when I dropped my boxers a coyote howled in the distance, clearly happy for me that I was about to make love."

Caroline snorted and laughed into his shoulder. "Oh good grief," she mumbled.

Deke moved out of the deck area, and inside closer to the three of them. "So... Bobby, I'd like to start as soon as possible. Moneys no object."

"I can start tomorrow if that works. We can go over everything today and I can go get estimates and make sure its in your price range and also give you a time frame." Bobby answered professionally. He pulled out his notebook to start scribbling his to do list.

Caroline gravitated towards Max, wondering what was on her mind and how quiet she'd been since they got here.

"Like I said money's no object." Deke emphasized once more.

Max flashed back to Deke and how he had put a million dollars in her account. _Money means nothing to him_ , she reminded herself. But at the time that was because he had been working hard for himself and not relying. Was he still doing that, she wondered?

"Well we should be going. We'll let you guys work." Caroline suggested and gently placed her arm on Max's.

This snapped Max out of her revere. "Yeah. Got to go figure out our next new dessert. Nice to see you Deke. Bobby, see you later."

"Welcome to the neighborhood!" Caroline said and together the two of them walked out and back to the bar.

"Max are you okay?" Caroline asked as they crossed the street. "You hardly teased him."

"Of course! That was just a weird blast from the past." She retorted.

"First Andy, now Deke... Anyone else we've left in the past we haven't seen?"

"My mom. Oh god, please don't tell me this means I'll see Satan." She snorted.

"Come on lets go to the movies, or dinner, or anywhere but here." Caroline suggested.

"I've got an idea..."

* * *

"Max can I ask you something?" Caroline fidgeted with her hair as they lounged around the apartment a few hours later. Three red box movies, a bowl of popcorn, case of beer, and a bottle of wine littered the coffee table. They were waiting for the Chinese food to be delivered before they began binge watching Marvel superhero movies.

"If I say no would it make a difference?"

"Nope." She popped the P. "Okay. So I'm going to make an assumption here... You're going to move in with Randy now that you're getting married."

Max set down her beer and leaned towards her squinting her eyes. "Yes... I think we'd move in together soon."

"First of all that's huge!"

"When people say it's huge, it's usually not. But continue."

"No I mean it Max. This is the end of an era. And for once its not being forced upon us because of poverty!"

"Unlike every job I've ever had. Including working at the Gap."

"I love how _that_ was your low point."

The doorbell rang and Caroline pulled out her wallet.

"Listen, atleast I had some dignity when I was a bar back at The Just Slip It In."

Caroline opened the door. "Here you go. Keep the change. I can say that now. Feels good." She smirked and closed the door and put the bag down.

Max picked her beer back up and opened the Mongolian beef and smiled at Caroline. Happy she didn't have to go further down the "hey I'm moving out" road.

"What I was going to ask is, do you think its too soon to ask Bobby to move in?"

Max put her chopsticks down. "You want to move in with Bobby? When I move out?"

"I dunno. He's here pretty much every night. And I can't afford our rent alone. Plus Chestnut has his barn here. I'm not quite ready to give this up. I love Bobby. And he gets me, and is so supportive. I just don't know if I can ask him."

"Well I'm not going anywhere yet. I'm still getting used to the idea of all of this. You have some time. I think you need to do the vacation rule." Max hummed spearing a piece of beef with one stick.

Caroline watched her amused. "Still don't want to learn how to use chopsticks properly?"

"Stabbing works. Shut up."

"The vacation rule?" The blonde asked, pulling out a plastic fork and handing it to Max, who gratefully took it.

"Yeah you guys should go on vacation together. And after a few days of being together 24/7 and you don't kill each other, then you'd know if you can live with him or not."

"That's really smart! But I can't take a vacation right now. I'd be leaving the bar..."

"You know I work there right?"

"Yes. And you did great that one date night but a few days?" Caroline opened the steamed veggies.

"It'll be fine. You guys could go to Coney Island!"

"I was thinking more upstate New York. Maybe go to a cabin..."

"But corn dogs..."

"Apple picking!"

"God Caroline, just shoot the guy." Max scoffed. "It'll be fine. Plan a weekend away. I'll cover you at the diner. Just think about it."

"Two days with Bobby Bianchi all alone... Sounds absolutely magical. One more thing I want to ask you..."

Max rolled her eyes. "What is it now?"

"I need you to do something for me. I want you to ask Randy to go out to dinner, the FOUR of us. We're going to go somewhere nice and celebrate your engagement, the movie, and the fact we've had three months of pure profit."

"Caroline they'd kill each other!" Max exclaimed.

"Bobby already agreed to behave for one night. Now get your boy to behave too." She insisted and went to put the first movie in.

"God you're bossy. And Randy is a man. Not a boy. But I'll see what I can do when he gets back." The brunette promised opening another beer and pouring Caroline more wine.

"Thank you. That's all I ask."

"Pshh. For the next five minutes." Max rolled her eyes.

When Randy returned from LA a few days later. He checked into a hotel in Manhattan (reluctantly since it was a half hour to an hour commute for Max), and the duo spent a two nights reconciling. On the third day, the morning she had off from, as she put it, life, he suggested visiting an apartment he had found.

"It's in Williamsburg." He started, feeding her a piece of strawberry waffle in bed.

She chewed and drank more coffee.

"Seriously? You found a place for us in Williamsburg?" She echoed. Despite it being a hipster suck-hole she was hesitant to leave. And if they could swing it...

He nodded. "Bruno would have his own patio. Want to go check it out in an hour?" He suggested drinking something healthy, it looked like some juice blend.

"On one condition." Max reluctantly asked. "I need a favor."

"Me being on top?" Randy guessed.

"Ugh, I said condition not compromise. Next time on your birthday you can be in control. We discussed this." Max sipped more coffee shaking her head. This felt a bit surreal, being in bed with her finance, discussing moving, just well _everything_.

"Okay instead of ruining our power dynamic what can I do to get you to come to the apartment with me?" He asked amused. He would be patient, and understanding, and would never run like before. Yes, he had a problem with bi-costal. Yes, like her he was a commitment phobe. But it was Max. Randy would do anything for her. Including relocate to New York on a whim that maybe, just maybe he'd take her back. And hopefully marry him. And she had said yes.

" _So prove it." She challenged._

" _Max George Black." He started. "Will you marry me?"_

" _Say what now?" She knee jerk responded._

" _Marry me Max. Its you. Its me. I want to share everything with you. I've been an idiot."_

" _That's an understatement."_

" _It's the understatement of the year. I don't deserve you. I know we have a lot to work on, to grow, to discuss, to learn. But I want to learn it WITH you. I want to be here. With your family. With you. Marry me?" He asked again._

 _Max swallowed. She stood silent for minutes, what felt like years to Randy. Finally she said, "Yes. I only want you."_

"If you promise to be nice to Bobby, for ONE night because Caroline wants to do a celebratory dinner, we can go to the apartment." She offered.

Bobby hummed. His fingers traced along her collar bone and brushed her hair off her face before kissing her. "Okay."

"Okay?" She echoed.

"For you, and for Caroline, okay, lets do it." He answered. "I'll behave."

"Thank you." Max kissed his smooth lips and cupped his stubbly cheek.

"Great, let's shower and head over. Best part, it's across the street from the dessert bar." Randy said.

"What?" Max mumbled praying she heard wrong.

"Yeah, it's next to that knitting store. The block was bought by a young entrepreneur whose turning it into a beer garden. And the places around it brownstones and apartments. It'll be perfect for you. You can walk to both the diner and your bar. And I can catch the subway a few blocks away." He beamed and kissed her forehead and got out of bed.

Max nodded, somewhat frozen. She had failed to mention the whole Deke situation. And now it seemed Deke owned the whole damn block? "Sounds great!" She called as he left to get up and start the shower.

As soon as she heard the water she deep sighed. Why the hell was she hiding this? She sent an SOS to Caroline stating she'd meet her in the bar in about 3 hours. God life, give her a break.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

I'm kinda back! All mistakes are my own. My grammer is horrific. Here we go! Hope to get back in the proper groove because I have some great plans for this!

Max heaved a sigh, unconsciously fidgeting with her rings. The taxi smelled like dim sum, and the same commercial for Bellevue Hospital was stuck on a loop.

"Are you okay? That was your fourth sigh since we left Manhattan." Randy asked leaning a hand onto her thigh.

"Uh. Yeah. I'm okay." Max bit her lip mentally debating. Fuck it. "Randy, you need to know something..."

"You want a quick wedding? I knew it." He smirked putting down his iPhone and continued rubbing her thigh absentmindedly.

"Yes. But you won't let me." She flashed back to a week ago when he asked about inviting her mother, AKA Satan's sister and suppressed a shudder. "No. I wish. I need to tell you something. And under normal situations I'd let this all play out in a less than humerus manner for myself but hilarious for everyone else, and risk potentially fucking up our relationship. But now that I'm shackled with this gorgeous rock on my finger -" she held up hand with her ring finger and grinned jokingly, "- I need to start being a damn adult. Whatever the hell that means."

Randy moved his hand from her thigh to her outstretched one and squeezed it. "So be an adult and tell me." He answered, not unkindly.

Max took a deep breath and rolled her shoulders. Here goes nothing she thought. "This guy, who might be our new landlord, Deke Bromberg? He's my ex. He's the only other man I've ever said I love you to. Minus Caroline when she had passed out and I drew a mustache on her and she didn't have a bra on. Kidding she had a bra on but it didn't matter."

Randy eye rolled suppressing a laugh, now finally used to her jokes of Caroline to displace the uncomfortable nerves she was feeling, knowing it came from an odd place of love.

"So you dated Deke Bromberg? You loved Deke?" He asked as the cab came to a stop and swiped his credit card on the machine still spitting out the same damn commercial for the past 4 blocks. He dug out some bills for a tip and handed them over the divider to the driver.

"Yeah, a few years ago. Obviously way before us. Like its ancient history. And he has decided to open a restaurant. I wasn't going to mention it because, he's not apart of my life ya know?" She nervously rambled. They both exited the car as she continued. "I broke up with him. And Deke left, never looked back. And when I found out a week ago-"

"A week ago?" Randy paused as he held her hand in front of the dessert bar, ready to cross the street to the new complex area.

Randy bit his tongue. A week ago? He suppressed the urge to say something nasty, it definitely wouldn't help either of them, and took a deep breath. This was Max. They could talk it out. But a week ago?

"Yeah..." She fidgeted.

"You knew he was here a week ago and didn't tell me?"

"Communication is clearly not my strong suit. It's not a big deal I promise. But I'm trying on the whole communication thing!" She broke their embrace and flailed her arms before crossing them squarely and tightly across her chest.

Randy let out his deep sigh. "Listen. I hear you. But I need to take a walk. Meet you back here at the bar in 20 and we'll go look at the apartment."

"Randy..."

"Max! I know you're trying. And you're right, you would have not told me, you would have hid this all until it blew up in our faces. I'm glad you're bringing it up now, but you should have told me your ex was moving in across the street the day you found out it was your ex moving in if it wasn't a big deal. So, I'm going to take a walk, and meet you back here. We'll go see the apartment and talk about this later." He repeated his voice tipping to the point of booming.

"Randy. I wasn't trying to hurt-"

"Max. I love you, that won't change. We will work it out, and this won't matter in probably as little as a week. But for now, lets just... Lets table this." He huffed, kissed her cheek, and shoved his hands into his jeans pockets and walked away.

"Well. You go Max for telling the truth. Ya should have done it sooner ya idiot." She looked up at the sky and cursed. She fished her keys from her purse, hands shaking, and undid the lock to the bar, punched in the code and slid onto a seat wondering what else she could screw up today.

Goddamn adulting.

"Bobby- we should move in together." Caroline said, making grand sweeping motions at the words we. She shook her head and frowned. "No. That's not quite right."

She paused and checked her hair in the hand mirror sitting on the bar's mini office she had made overlooking the shared kitchen space with the diner. It was a small desk with seats on either side, her laptop, and her "old school" balancing book. "Bobby." She said confidently. "Bobby.."

She freshened her lipstick, rolled her shoulders and walked into the main bar flipping on the light switch. "I think we should move in together."

"Meh. I've lived with you for 6 years already. I think we need a break." Max answered, lifting her head from the slightly sticky bar table.

"Max!" Caroline jumped back. "Jeez. What are you doing here? And why did we need a meeting?"

"In my haste to lock down Randy, you know how hard I've been pursing him and all..." Max started, pausing to drily lick her lips.

"You say that jokingly but I think you're forgetting the fact that we fell out of a plane. And went on a river boat... And we even pretended to be zombies."

"Did we really?" She hummed. "I thought that was all one special acid trip."

"I wish." Caroline slumped into the seat next to her.

"Well, I never quite told him about Deke moving in across the street." She confessed to the blonde.

"Oh. How did he find out?"

"Because my dumbass told him. He found an apartment across the street that we're going to go see, after he's done with his angry walk."

"Angry walk?"

Max recounted the whole morning to Caroline who listened with rapt attention.

"Well, hey, you told him! You normally let things just hit the fan." Caroline reaffirmed, bumping her shoulder. "And you'll work it out, he just needed to get some air and you'll go look at the place. Best part if you take it... You'll be across the street from me buddy!"

"Oh god. That's the worst part!" Max groaned and flopped back down into the seat, her head hitting the table with a thud.

Caroline rolled her eyes at Max's theatrics and started to prep for opening tonight. She flipped on the radio and began stocking the bar while Max made huffing sounds and deep sighs.

"Are you going to ask Bobby to move in before the vacation rule?" Max asked, peeling her head up from the table.

"No. We're planning on going out of town next weekend... And if it goes well, and we don't try to kill each other, I'll ask him after. Max, you're okay to be here alone right? We just hired Jake, and considering the last bartender got Han hooked on chocolate-" Caroline paused looking at Max who had begun rooting around the vodka shelf. She paused at the grey goose, and began filling her purse flask.

"Are you doing shots again?"

"When am I not?" Max snorted.

Caroline sighed.

"Look! There will always be something going on with us. It's a fact of life. You have to take your vacations when you can. I'll be fine! Jake seems.. Alright. I just I can't peg him..." Max shrugged.

Earlier that week Max and Caroline finally hired a new bartender to take some of the stress off. Jake had just moved out to New York from New Orleans and was coming at a low price. Much to Carolines content the man knew how to make most drinks, ranging from a dirty martini to a Scooby Snack. And much to Max's content, he didn't seem to have caught Hipsteritis yet.

"It's because he calls you ma'am and says please and thank you."

"That could be what's throwing me off."

The door jingled open, and Randy appeared. He gave Max a small smile.

"Hey Randy!" Caroline greeted.

"Hi Caroline, how's your day going?"

"Good! How about you?" She winced after the words came out and glanced at Max who still stood across the bar.

"It's going." He answered tersely. "You ready Max?"

She scrunched her nose, suppressed a sigh and crossed the room.

"Sure am not." She muttered quietly to herself.

Randy looked unamused but offered her his hand which she gladly took.

"Later Caroline." Max hollered as they left.

"Good luck!" She called back. "Seems like you need it..."

Deke Bromberg had experienced more than his fair share of love connections throughout the years. Some where slow burning, others fast and passionate, but only one he would call true and almost perfect. That had been with Max Black. And that great love of his had left him when he was asleep in his dumpster, pushed to the outskirts of Williamsburg one cold Tuesday night.

He had wanted to call her. To storm the diner and tell her he loved her and money didn't matter. But the fact was it kind of did. Not in the, I'm better than you because I have money sense. But in the sense that, living with next to nothing, was a hell of fucking lot harder than he had made it thought.

He spent two weeks trying to get a job. Two weeks trying to live with the money he had left, a whopping $200 dollars. He almost stretched it to 3 by selling his weed but wound up smoking it all in self pity. Like Max had said, his relationship with money wasn't so thrifty and easy as he had thought. He wanted to prove to her she was wrong, he could do it, but to his dismay had been right. He returned home with his hat in his hand after his two weeks of trying to make it work, his parents not saying a word but only offering hugs. He threw himself into work, flipping apartment buildings, ever since. When the property came up to build his dream beer garden in the lot across from her he assumed she had moved on in life and it wouldn't be a problem.

He quickly learned she had built her own dream place, and was even engaged to a rich lawyer. Not that he had done his recon. Because he hadn't. He had moved on! And she was happy. And very much nothis smurfette anymore.

"Mr. Bromberg?" Randy Walsh pulled Deke out of his musings, making him focus at the task ahead.

"Sorry about that. Was thinking about what kind of wallpaper to put out here in the hall." He lied and smiled at Max whose arms were snaked around Randys waist. "And please, it's Deke."

Deke stretched out his arm to Randy, who took it and clasped it a bit tighter than necessary. So he knew I've seen Max naked. Solid!

"Hey." She offered lamely.

"Hi." He answered with a smirk. "Would you guys like to see the place?"

Max nodded shyly, which was very out of character for her. Even Randy raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

Over the next half hour he led the couple through the first story 2 bedroom, 1 and a half bath apartment. He answered a few questions, mostly keeping his distance and letting the couple talk. He kept having to shake his head of the daydreams of kissing Max. It was just a blast from the past, he told himself.

"So what do we think?" Deke asked, noticing how tense Max was holding herself. Had he said something? Or had she caught him staring?

"I think its beautiful and the location is great." Max said looking at Randy.

Randy nodded, "It's what we need space wise. Are pets okay?"

"Small dogs and cats only. No horses."

Randy's jaw tightened but he didn't dare say a word. Nor did Max.

Way to keep it cool Deke...

"Mind if we think about it and get back to you?" Randy asked putting a hand on Max's shoulder. She glanced down at her shoes again for the millionth time that day.

"Sure thing. I'll give you guys 72 hours before I show it again. Just so you know, this is the last one that has a patio that will be available for some time." Deke handed them a copy of the potential lease. "Let me know before then if you are interested or want to check out the space again. I'll leave you guys to see yourselves out, let ya mosey. I should go check on my commercial space."

"Sure thing. Thanks for your time man." Randy shook Deke's hand goodbye with another death grip before wandering back out onto the patio, leaving him and Max alone.

Max crossed her arms and shifted on her feet.

"Do you have to pee or something? Toilet works." Deke asked, hovering by the front door.

"No. I'm fine." She forced herself to hold still.

"Well it's good seeing you. Let me know what you think." Deke turned to leave before he said something stupid.

"Bye Mr. Money Bags." She smiled gently before moving to join Randy.

He sighed as he shut the door behind himself. "Dammit smurfette. I'm in troubleeee."

Max let out a contented sigh. "Am I to assume all is forgiven?"

She rolled over and curled against Randy.

He hummed. "Yes all is forgiven. I told you we'd work it out."

"I didn't think you meant it quite so literal. You know this is the only exercise I get right?"

"I remember you saying that on our first date when I took you hiking." He took her hand into his.

"Yeah I must have liked you or something. Look, I really am sorry, I'm glad we... felt each other out on this topic..." She smirked.

"Me too. Now. We should get dressed. You have work."

Her smirk disappeared, "As much as I love my bar, do I have to?"

"Yes." He tossed her the blouse she had on earlier. "What did you think of the apartment?"

"I really did love it. I mean I could never afford something like that... I mean all those doors!"

"You don't have to do this by yourself. We can figure it out together." He chided. "And Deke was alright. Didn't seem like he was holding a candle to you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Max casted him a dark glance as she buttoned her jeans.

"I just meant, if he were to be our landlord I don't think he'd be a threat."

"Randy... Even if he was holding a candle for me, whatever the fuck that means, I'm with you now. There is no threat. See, this is why I didn't want to say anything!" She yanked on her boots and reached for her shirt.

"I didn't mean it like that Max. Of course not. I shouldn't have said that."

"Look, I know the thought of ex's make people crazy, and I am no exception, but come on!" She huffed. "Just forget it. I need to get to work, and Bobby is coming by later so you should get back to the hotel."

"Max-"

"Seriously, don't worry about it. Love you." She chastely kissed his cheek and headed out.

Seriously, she hated adulting.


End file.
